User blog:DemonaCarrolltucky/Faucet Adapters
__TOC__ Washing machines in Japan usually run with only cold water, leaving some clothes not a clean as we would like, but have no fear there is a solution! If you wish to wash with warm water, you can connect your machine to the kitchen or bathroom sink. You will need adapters and additional hose to do it, but I promise it isn’t super difficult. CHECK LIST Before you start buying any adapters or hoses, here is a checklist to be sure you have the right product. 1) Know the Brand :Knowing the faucet brand will indicate what size is needed; each brand uses a standardized size. Most adapters will say on the back of the package what their product is compatible with. 2) Male or Female :It is necessary to know if the faucet is male or female in order to get the proper adapters and hose connections. Hose Length 3) Hose Length :Measuring the distance between your sink and where the washer is. This will prevent you from having to make more than one trip to the store. Buying a pre-cut hose can usually be cheaper, but if you wish, you can buy exact length hose at most DIY & Home Centers. You can usually buy hose by 10 cm increments. 4) Hose Diameter :The adapter brand will determine the diameter of your hose. Some brands do provide more than one diameter, so be sure to double check the size. If there is a choice between a smaller or a larger diameter, go for the larger one. This will allow the washer to fill up quicker and save you time. ADAPTERS There are 2 classes of adapters; additions and substitutions. Depending on what is available in your area, you may not have a choice of which one you buy. Of course, you could always buy off the internet. ADDITIONS These are very easy to install, but they can only be used on select models. Essentially, you buy an adapter to go over or cover your tap and then tighten it into place. SUBSTITUTIONS This involves removing the aerator / filter from the end of your faucet. Removing the aerator can usually be done by unscrewing it by hand. Once removed, you can replace it with your desired adapter attachment by screwing it on by hand. WATER HOSE You may find that your hose is not long enough to attach the machine to your sink. No worries, you can easily buy additional hosing with extension adapters as well. Your biggest concern here is to make sure that you get adapters and hoses that are similar in diameter. COMMON FAUCET BRANDS *Grohe グローエ *Inax *KVK *Kakudai *MYM *Moen モエーン *San-Ei *ToTo *Yanmar ヤンマー COMMON ADAPTER BRANDS *Feel *Hoteison *Iris *Kakudai *San-Ei *Takagi *Toyox *Uxcell WORDS TO KNOW *Adapterアダプター Adaputā *Aerated Faucet (Foam Faucet) 泡沫蛇口 Utakata Jaguchi *Applicable Faucet Maker 蛇口適用メーカー　Jaguchi tekiyō mēkā *Clear Pressure Hoseクリア耐圧ホース Kuria Taiatsu Hōsu *Faucet 水栓 Suisen *Hose Fitting For Washing Machine洗濯機用ホース継ぎ手 Sentakuki-Yō Hōsu Tsugite *Hose Fitting継ぎ手 / つぎて　Tsugite *Lock Lever ロックレバー　Rokku Rebā *Multi-Connectorマルチ コネクター Maruchi Konekutā *Pop Jointパチットジョイント Pachitto Jointo *Quick Connect (One Touch) ワンタッチ　Wantatchi *Quick Connect Adapter (One Touch Adapter) ワンタッチ継ぎ手　Wantatchi Tsugite *Quick Connect ワンタッチ　Wantatchi *Universal Faucet 万能水栓 Ban'nō mizusen * Washing Machine Faucet洗濯機用水栓 Sentaku Kiyō Suisen * Water Supply Faucet水道蛇口 Suidō Jaguchi * Water Supply Hose 給水ホース / きゅうすいホース Kyūsui Hōsu Category:Blog posts Category:Daily Life Category:JET Blogs